fallen
by Number00
Summary: Mimpi ini telah membawa kita kedalam fantasi kotor yang luar biasa memabukan. AmePru. Nekoya Chevalier ganti pen-name. Two-Shots. Review please.


**fallen; Dr** **e** **am**

 _ **When the gravity take you down from the dream**_

/

 _Warning: Typo(s) |_ _ **Real!USUK**_ _ **cheat!AmePru**_ _| OOC |_ _ **Yaoi | Mature | Major implicit lime | Rate T+ - M |**_ _Bahasa tidak konsekuen_

 _Genre:_ _ **Drama**_ _| Romance | Hurt/Comfort_

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya | fallen ©_ _Number00_

/

Cahaya bulan mengintip nakal lewat sela-sela tirai yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Ia berbaring tenang sembari menatap lantai beralaskan karpet biru mahal. Matanya dengan cermat menekuri jalinan benang yang membentuk karpet itu. Nafasnya teratur, baru saja turun dari euforia gejolak nafsu.

Lirih nafas dari balik tubuhnya menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa ada entitas lain yang juga berbaring di atas kasur ini. Gerakan kecil yang ia sebabkan membuat sosok di belakangnya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh rampingnya yang polos. Gilbert Beilschmidt menghela nafas dan melemaskan seluruh otot tubuhnya, tak ingin membangunkan sang partner.

Matanya beralih dari lengan kekar sang partner menuju bulan yang terlihat sedikit berbinar dari balik gorden kamar. Langit malam Cambridge nampak tenang sekali hari ini. Gilbert mencoba menggerakan tangannya dan berpindah posisi, membalik tubuh menghadap sang partner yang sama-sama polos.

Perlahan ia mendongak, menatap wajah kekanakan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Gilbert menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus rahang kokoh Alfred F. Jones. Lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Alfred, menghirup feromon partnernya.

Alfred menggeliat kecil dan menunduk menatap Gilbert. "Ngh ... kau belum tidur?" tanyanya, Gilbert tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ia melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Alfred dan menggeleng.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Gilbert, dengan nada cemas di dalamnya.

Menggerakan tubuhnya, Alfred merosot ke bawah agar ia bisa memandang wajah Gilbert. "Bukan salahmu," jawabnya, mengelus pipi Gilbert dengan punggung tangan halusnya. "Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

Gilbert mengecup bibir Alfred singkat. "Mimpi."

 _Mimpi yang indah sampai aku tak sadar bahwa ini hanya mimpi._

.

.

fallen

Chapter 1: Dream

Np: When the First Love Ends © Hatsune Miku

1 of 2

.

.

Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan Alfred adalah dosa.

 _But sin is sweet_.

Lalu akan jadi pahit saat cerita berakhir.

Gilbert tak peduli. Alfred tak peduli. Mereka dibutakan kabut nafsu yang menghalangi segala kenyataan. Kalau ditanya ini salah siapa, Gilbert akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yang membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam mimpi bersama Alfred.

Mimpi yang indah akan jadi hambar setelah kau bangun. Gilbert sudah berkali-kali merasakannya. Dan sekarang ia malah menarik Alfred ke dalamnya. Walau anak itu nampak tak keberatan—pada kenyataannya, dia sendiri yang mengharapkan hal ini—namun Gilbert merasakan perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa.

Hubungan ini adalah sesuatu yang harusnya tak terjadi.

Karena Alfred sudah terikat pada orang lain, ia bukan jiwa bebas seperti Gilbert lagi. Faktanya, Gilbert tahu kenyataan itu. Namun begitu, Gilbert tetap menerima untuk dijadikan bayangan.

Yang membayangi lembaran hidup Alfred dan ikatan aslinya.

"Bangun, Jonesy."

Ia menepuk pipi Alfred dengan punggung tangan. Alfred menggeliat kecil di atas kasur. Dan bukannya bangun, Alfred malah menarik Gilbert kembali ke atas kasur. Gilbert menghela nafas dan membiarkan Alfred memeluknya beberapa saat.

"Kita kan ada kuliah hari ini, Jones ..."

Alfred mengerang dan membalik tubuh Gilbert, mencumbu lapar bibir Gilbert. Lalu ia melepas ciumannya, memeluk tubuh Gilbert yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. "Aku masih mau di sini—dan, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku Alfred, sih ..."

Jemari Gilbert mengacak gemas rambut pirang Alfred. "Kau harus kuliah, Jo—Alfred." Ujarnya, sedikit kelu mengucap kata Alfred. Tak menghiraukan, Alfred mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja putih Gilbert. "Ow ... hei, Alfred, Alfred, ayolah ... ng ..."

"Kau juga menginginkannya."

 _Tepat_.

Gilbert menahan tangan Alfred. "Kita. Harus. Kuliah."

Setengah tak rela, Alfred duduk dan mengucek matanya. Gilbert menyodorkan kacamata yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja nakas. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku berangkat duluan."

"Kenapa?"

Tubuh Gilbert membeku di ambang pintu. "Karena ..." ia menunduk dalam. "Agar tidak ada yang curiga."

.

.

Alfred bukan sepenuhnya milik Gilbert.

Nyatanya, ia hanya seorang lalat pengganggu. Hubungannya dan Alfred dimulai dari pertemuan mereka untuk yang pertama kali di perpustakaan. Hingga akhirnya Alfred mulai memperhatikan Gilbert. Dan anak itu memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Gilbert.

—bagaimana pun juga, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Alfred telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Namanya Arthur. Mahasiswa satu jurusan dengan Alfred, yang tengah pergi ke kampung halamannya nun jauh di Britania Raya. Meninggalkan jiwa lapar Alfred yang akhirnya berlabuh pada diri Gilbert.

Awalnya Gilbert ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju untuk menjadi pengganti sementara.

Tanpa imbalan.

Hanya tempat bersandar sementara dan partner cinta yang sepenuhnya palsu.

Panggil dirinya pengganggu hubungan orang. Ia tak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Alfred. Ia tak peduli bahkan jika Alfred hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Ia. Tak. Mau. Peduli.

Nafsu dan segala perasaan yang tercampur sedemikian rupa telah membutakannya.

Begitu juga dengan Alfred.

"Kukira kau ada kuliah siang."

Sepasang lengan itu melingkar di perutnya, membuatnya terangkat ke belakang. Gilbert terjengkang kaget sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Alfred. Buku catatan yang tadi ada di pangkuannya jatuh menimpa tanah begitu saja. Alfred memperkuat pelukannya, membenamkan hidung mancungnya di helaian rambut Gilbert.

"Hei—Jones, orang lain bisa—"

Akhirnya, dengan setengah tak rela, Alfred melepas pelukannya. Gilbert menjauh beberapa centi dari Alfred. "Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati, berusaha untuk terlihat sebagai dua orang mahasiswa beda jurusan yang sedang mengobrol bersama.

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku?"

Alfred memandang Gilbert jengah. Ia menjulurkan tangan, menggapai wajah Gilbert namun albino itu menjauh dari Alfred. Nafas Alfred dibuang dengan berlebihan. "Kenapa, sih?!" tukasnya, berdiri dari bangku taman sembari memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tangan Gilbert terjulur, bukan pada Alfred yang sedang menahan emosi, melainkan pada buku catatannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. "Aku permisi du—aw!" saat jari-jemari kokoh Alfred mencengkeram tangannya, Gilbert hanya terdiam, tak berontak. Membiarkan Alfred menariknya ke dalam mobil—dan bukannya melalui perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Alfred langsung mengemukakan amarahnya.

Amarah itu meluap. Emosi yang selama ini selalu Alfred pendam, yang selama ini ingin Alred kemukakan pada sosok yang ada di bawah kendalinya saat ini. Dan dalam setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan pada Gilbert, emosi itu tersalurkan, begitu juga Gilbert yang sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Alfred sampaikan.

Mereka berdua saling mengerti.

Namun Gilbert tak mau tahu.

"Aku merasa selalu ada batas di antara kita." Alfred berujar, tak membiarkan Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya.

"Memang," tukas Gilbert, mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. "selalu ada batas di antara kita, Alfred. Ingat, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu konsekuensi dan batasan hubungan kita."

Alfred mengerang bak harimau marah, menahan tangan Gilbert dan membantingnya ke jok mobil. Kembali menghimpit tubuh ramping Gilbert di antara dirinya dan sofa jok mobil. Keringat meluncur dari wajah Alfred, menetes ke pipi Gilbert. "Aku ingin batas itu hilang."

Nafas Gilbert tercekat di tenggorokan, tangan-tangan ringkihnya mendorong bahu Alfred. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ujarnya, yang dibalas geraman marah Alfred yang kini sudah menanamkan gigi-gigi tumpulnya di leher jenjang Gilbert lagi. "A—aku dan kau sama-sama tahu kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku cuma—aku cuma pengganti selama Ar—"

"Jangan sebut namanya." Alfred menggeram marah dari balik leher Gilbert. Sekali lagi, jari-jari itu membuka artikel pakaian Gilbert. "Jangan. Sebut. Namanya."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mulut Gilbert kembali terbungkam. Tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata pengalihan, melainkan suara rendah tak koheren.

.

.

Malamnya, Gilbert duduk di pinggir jendela yang terbuka.

Kemeja putih polos yang tipis adalah satu-satunya yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Di atas ranjang, Alfred tertidur pulas setelah sebelumnya mengerjalan tugas kuliah ditemani Gilbert.

Tulang-tulang Gilbert bergelemetuk kedinginan ketika angin malam bertiup jahil menyingkap kemejanya. Ia bergeming, melipat kedua tangan di atas dada sembari memandang ke arah bulan yang malam ini tertutupi awan kelabu.

Dan ia perlahan mengalihkan pandang pada wajah Alfred yang nampak tenang dalam alam mimpinya. Setelah berminggu-minggu mereka berhubungan, Gilbert jadi benar-benar bisa mengerti sosok asli Amerika Serikat itu. Mulai dari sikap kekanakannya, bahasanya yang acak-acakan, sampai kebiasaannya untuk mengemukakan perasaan dengan gerakan dan suara yang keras.

Ia menutup jendela, tak ingin Alfred bangun karena kedinginan oleh angin malam. Ia menutup tirai, berjalan dan duduk di atas kasur. Dalam gelapnya kamar, Gilbert memandang bayangannya yang terpantul dalam cermin kamar Alfred. Perlahan, ia berbisik pada diri sendiri. "Apa aku salah?"

Gilbert membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya, hingga punggung tangannya mengapus setiap tetes yang keluar. Tapi setiap air mata yang bobrok keluar seolah tak mau berhenti, hingga akhirnya ia tersisak tersiksa sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Mendengar suara pilu dari Gilbert, membuat Alfred menggeliat bangun dan bangkit dari kekang lelapnya dan menatap punggung Gilbert yang bergetar hebat. Ia menyadari bahwa Gilbert tengah menangis. "Hei ..." tangan Alfred melingkar di bahu Gilbert. "Ada apa?"

Gilbert menggapai tangan itu, mencengkeramnya lembut seolah itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bertumpu. "Aku minta maaf ..." bisik Gilbert, menangis keras-keras dalam pelukan Alfred.

"Kenapa? Gilbert, Gilbert sayang, oh ... ada apa?" tanya Alfred was-was, namun tangisan Gilbert makin keras. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak bicara, Gilbert!" Alfred setengah berteriak, frustasi.

Dan Gilbert mendorong Alfred ke atas ranjang, memeluknya, membasahi kaos kelabu Alfred dengan air matanya yang seolah tak bisa berhenti. Dan untuk kali ini, Alfred merasa ia harus diam. Maka ia hanya meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Gilbert dan sekali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Gilbert.

.

.

"Aku baru saja berfikir."

Alfred mendongak dari sereal sarapannya menuju wajah Gilbert yang setengah serius. "Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf karena ... karena aku tadi malam menangis sebegitu hebohnya." Ujarnya, Alfred mengangguk mengerti sambil nyegir. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku baru saja berfikir ..."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Arthur," rahang Alfred mengeras mendengar nama itu. "mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan." Lanjut Gilbert.

"Kemungkinan besar _dia_ bakal mengakhiri hubungan kami." Ujar Alfred, mengunyah serealnya. "Atau, _dia_ bakal memaafkanku, _and then_ _we will start from the fresh beginning_."

Gilbert mengangguk. "Kira-kira, ketika saat itu tiba, apa yang akan kulakukan?" tanya Gilbert pada dirinya sendiri, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa. Dan Alfred tak lagi mengunyah serealnya, ia malah memandang mangkuk sarapannya kosong.

"Saat dimana Arthur akan kembali, aku harap kau masih bersedia ada di sisiku." Kata Alfred. "Aku tahu itu kedengaran egois."

"Banget." Tawa Gilbert, mengunyah sarapannya. Alfred mendengus geli, menyendok serealnya yang sudah setengah habis. "Tapi," Gilbert berucap lagi, meraih gelas minumannya.

"Kurasa yang egois bukan cuma kau."

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskannya walau aku ingin." Alfred berujar kembali, menggenggam erat sendok logam di tangannya. Gilbert mendengarkan. "Hubungan kami rumit, bukannya aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, sangat. _Dia_ juga mencintaiku; setidaknya itu yang _dia_ katakan."

Tangan Gilbert terangkat meminum minumannya. Dan Alfred melanjutkan, "Tapi, hubungan kami kaku, aku merasa dia ... tidak bahagia berada di sisiku."

"Itu dari sudut pandangmu saja." Gilbert menggigit sendoknya. "Cara orang mengekspresikan kebahagian itu berbeda-beda. Mungkin Ar— _dia_ memang bahagia denganmu, tapi tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya."

"Ehm ..." Alfred meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk. Berdiri dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Gilbert. Jemari itu mengunci wajah Gilbert dan membawanya dalam sebuah kecup ringan. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, untuk seminggu terakhir kebersamaan kita."

Gilbert menatap safir Alfred dengan intens dan mengangguk.

"Kumohon, kau akan menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu yang sebenarnya selama seminggu ini. Aku ingin batas di antara kita terhapus, hanya untuk seminggu terakhir sebelum _dia_ kembali dalam kehidupanku. Aku hanya ingin kau yang ada di sisiku, tanpa merisaukan status kita."

Alfred menggenggam tangan Gilbert yang ada di atas meja. Gilbert terdiam menatap minuman dalam gelasnya yang diam statis. Ia lalu mendongak, memaksakan pandangannya bertemu dengan Alfred.

—dan ia mengangguk, "Oke."

.

.

Hari pertama dalam 'Program-Seminggu' itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lynn agar mereka bisa berduaan tanpa risau oleh orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan Arthur dan Alfred.

Dan saat Alfred mengatakan bahwa ia ingin batas antara ia dan Gilbert hilang, batas itu benar-benar hilang.

Mereka tertawa. Layaknya tak ada yang harus dirisaukan. Tak ada yang mengungkit-ungkit soal _dia_. Tak ada yang mengangkat topik status mereka. Hanya ada mereka, yang terus bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Dan saat malam menjemput, Alfred sudah berdiri di belakang Gilbert yang tengah memandangi langit malam lewat balkon kamar hotel mereka.

"Katakan, kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat melingat langit malam seperti ini." Titah Gilbert, memegang tangan Alfred yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Alfred memutuskan untuk diam terlebih dahulu, membenamkan hidungnya di kepala Gilbert. "Kalau aku," ucap Gilbert. "aku langsung teringat astronot, aku selalu ingin jadi astronot."

Alfred menghela nafas. "Tapi, menurutku," ia mengecup pipi Gilbert. "Jadi astronot itu tidak menyenangkan. Tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan di bumi." Jelasnya.

Gilbert mendengus. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihat langit malam adalah," ia mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Gilbert. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, yang seindah bintang dan semisterius langit malam."

"Gombal."

Mereka tertawa.

/

/

Hari ketiga, mereka sudah kembali ke Cambridge.

Dan kabar buruk itu menampar mereka berdua. " _Dia_ akan pulang besok."

Gilbert mendongak, menatap wajah cemas Alfred. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjauh, jadi _dia_ tidak mungkin tahu kalau—"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan _dia_ akan tahu soal hubungan, aku mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita sesudah ini. Setelah aku dan _dia_ kembali bersama." Potong Alfred, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening bukan main.

Setelah Alfred mengatakan itu, Gilbert menunduk. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau dan aku akan berpisah, kalau beruntung, mungkin kita masih bisa bertemu di belakangnya dan—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

Gilbert menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau begitu akhiri hubungan kita di sini, aku akan pergi dan aku yakin lambat laun kau akan melupakanku." Ujarnya, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Alfred menggeleng. "Tidak ... Gilbert, aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkan hal itu!"

"Nah! Kalau itu yang kau mau, putuskan dia! Jangan berhubungan dengan Arthur lagi, Alfred!"

Tangan Alfred bergerak cepat mengunci Gilbert di antara tubuhnya dan tembok kamar yang dingin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa hubungan kami tidak sesimpel itu?! Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu melukai orang yang kucintai?!"

Dada Gilbert serasa makin sesak, air mata menyeruak keluar dari matanya.

"Oh? Oh?! Melukai?! Kau pikir hanya _dia_ yang akan terluka?! Kau pikir kemana aku yang ada di hadapanmu ini?! Kenapa hanya _DIA_ yang kau pikirkan?!" teriak Gilbert, memukul dada Alfred cukup keras.

"Sudah kubi—"

"Jika kau mencintainya maka kau harus melepas _KU_! Dan jika aku adalah orang yang kau cintai, maka kau harus melepas _NYA_! Apa _SEKALI_ saja kau pernah berpikir tentang perasaan _KU_ , bukannya perasaan _MU_ atau perasaan _NYA_?!" suara Gilbert melengking tajam, air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang memerah marah.

Alfred mendadak terdiam.

"Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menyatakan perasanmu padaku sementara aku sendiri tahu bahwa kau mencintai _ORANG LAIN_?! Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menyentuhku sementara yang kau cintai _BUKAN_ aku?! Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mencintai seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih?!"

Tubuh Gilbert merosot jatuh, meringkuk di kaki Alfred dan terisak keras. Alfred mematung dan mengusap wajahnya bingung. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Gilbert, membantingnya ke ranjang dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan brutal, seolah itu adalah hari terakhir mereka menginjakkan kaki di bumi.

Walau pada kenyataannya, ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

Maka saat keesokan harinya Alfred terbangun di atas seprai kasur yang sudah kacau balau, ia tak bisa menemukan Gilbert di antara kekacauan itu.

Yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan di sudut hatinya yang mendadak menggerogoti setiap inci perasaannya. Saat itu pula, teleponnya berdering.

"Halo, Arthur—oke, aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

Lalu ia menutup ponselnya, menghela nafas panjang dan membantingkan tubuh ke atas kasur. Meremat helaian pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Pertengkarannya dengan Gilbert semalam benar-benar hebat. Gilbert berteriak marah seraya menangis di hadapannya, dan ia meluapkan amarahnya lewat sentuhan kasar dan brutal. Ia telah menyakitinya.

Sial.

—di seberang sana pun, Gilbert telah terbangun, di atas kenyataan, dari mimpi panjangnya yang indah.

— _ **/To Be Continued?/—**_

[NP: Wide Awake © Katy Perry]

Akhem.

Saya ngebet pengen nge-post fic ini. Ini entah kapan saya bikinnya, kalau ga salah waktu dulu patah hati sama senpai saya -ah, abaikan. Ini chap 2 gatau mau saya kelarin atau engga. Ini endingnya udah epik soalnya kata temen saya.

Lanjutin jangan nih?

Review yah, saya gamau update fic seri saya yang lain (Night-Time Stories, Tarot Cards, atau Present of Death) kalau gaada yang review. Hpmh! #pout

Eh, iya. Ini NEKOYA CHEVALIER ganti pen-name jadi Number00. Gatau dapet ilham darimana. Kayanya gara-gara saya nonton Wolf-nya EXO lagi dan keinget sama bae gue disana. Bodo amat, pokonya saya udah ganti pen-name dan ini sama sekali gaada pengaruhnya.

Sincerely,

Yacchan

P.S: Mohon maaf lahir batin ya gaes.


End file.
